ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fionna
Fionna is a character in the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance Fionna takes the appearance of a teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow jacket over a red shirt with black pants and red boots. When using her abilities, she can become engulfed in flames, making her appear bigger and less human-like. Personality Fionna is a very independent person but finds comfort in those that she trusts. She is welcoming to other Mutants and often skeptical around normal Humans in some cases but is learning to be more accepting. Fionna, however, does not tend to stay close to people and often pushes them away, whether they are Mutant or not. Even if she may like the person she's pushing away, she feels they can do better than her as if she's thinking less of herself or sees herself as a bad person. Powers and Abilities As a Natural-Born Mutant, Fionna was born with special abilities. In her case, Fionna has the ability to project flames from her hands and melt through metal just by burning through it. In addition to her Pyrokinesis, Fionna can also engulf herself in flames, becoming bigger and stronger. Fionna also can detect nearby Mutants which she claims is "a gift" she has. She can use her "gift" to locate them or tell if someone has Mutant abilities. Weaknesses Being a fire-based Mutant, Fionna is presumingly weak against water and fire extinguishing fluids. Her powers can also be nullified by containment devices designed to stop Mutant abilities which would not only have her restricted but exposed. Biography Earlier Life Little is known about Fionna's earlier life except that she became lost and alone. Secret City At one point in her life, Fionna was found by Mother and was accepted into Secret City, the home for the Natural-Born Mutants. She soon learned about her gift to detect other Mutants and her flame-based abilities. Since then, she's been helping the people of Secret City by traveling to the outside world and return with either lost Mutants or supplies to support them. Meeting Drake During one run for supplies, Fionna found Drake fighting against two men. She assisted him and prepared to take off with the supplies that she had stolen but she was caught by him. It was then that she realized he was also a Mutant and brought both, him and the supplies, back to Secret City. However, after introducing him to the city, she finds out that Drake isn't a Natural-Born like them and she forces him to leave their city. Attack on Secret City After banishing Drake from Secret City, Fionna returned to helping out the people and Mother until the Infinite Darkness had located and broke into the city, attacking the Mutant citizens and capturing the others. Fionna used her abilities to protect her city against the invaders and, with the help of Drake, managed to defeat them. Fionna and Drake helped turn the captured Infinite Darkness soldiers into the MCA's custody. While Drake went off, Fionna stayed behind at Secret City to help get the city back together after the attack. Tracking the Missing Mutants Later on, Secret City started to stabilize once again and Fionna took this opportunity to leave the city, in search of the missing Mutants who were captured by the Infinite Darkness soldiers that had escaped. At some point, Fionna had gotten herself captured by the Infinite Darkness soldiers and planned to sneak into their holding facility and break out the captured Mutants. However, Drake and John had rescued her and the other Mutants she was captured with from capture. They then decided to work together and break the Mutants out from a facility in Montana. However, Fionna was injured in an explosion that happened at the facility and went unconscious for a while. Separate Ways When Fionna fully woke from unconsciousness, she left a note behind and left the news van in order to search for the escaped Mutants. She claimed she was going to get them back to Secret City but afterwards, she might not return there. The Xyrion Invasion On June 7th, Fionna returned to New Jersey to check in with Mother and the other Natural-Born Mutants in Secret City. Despite being scolded for leaving, Fionna was invited to remain there with the others but, after hearing about more of their people missing, she could not stay. She was then warned by Mother that by leaving she won't be able to return but this didn't stop her. Fionna then investigated the area and found the R-Corp trucks that Mother had described to her. Finding her way onto one of the trucks, Fionna was taken to the R-Corp building in Philadelphia where she continued to search for the missing Mutants. After taking care of the security there, Fionna continued her search, finding more containers in a laboratory in the building. Unfortunately for her, not only were the containers empty but she was discovered by Leviathan, the powered Vigilante of Philadelphia. When Fionna failed to meet his demands, Leviathan planned on exerting some force in order to get her to stop destroying things with her powers. However, before he could, she was saved by Speedster, the powered Vigilante from Iowa City. Drake then arrived on the scene, breaking up the fight and, later, convincing the three of them to help him stop the Xyrions, somewhat of a common enemy they all had. While she was uncomfortable and didn't trust the MCA, she did trust Drake enough to work with him and the others. When Leviathan, revealed to be Emmett Murphy earlier, revealed that Xyrions had infiltrated the Murphy Industries building, she, Drake and Jake Lincoln had headed over there to catch them. Unfortunately, there were only R-Corp men with Reeves denying any involvement, making the trip there seem like a waste of time. When they return to the Helicarrier, Fionna reveals to Drake that Emmett isn't a Mutant, which she had felt as soon as they met. Fionna then goes to find Drake to tell him something else, only to run into Emmett who calls her out on her suspicious behavior. They all then get into an argument which winds up revealing that the Xyrions and Emmett are actually aliens. However, what really gets to her is the fact that Drake is willing to put her aside to fend off the Xyrions which leads to her leaving to take care her own problems on her own. On June 8th, Fionna finds herself back in New Jersey only to find both MCA Officers and Xyrions attacking Secret City. She defeats both of them and finds that many of her people have either been slaughtered, captured or had managed to escape. When she goes to comfort Mother, she tells her that the only way she'll discover her past and actually manage to help others is by finding a place to belong and staying there. She then takes this advice as Mother dies before her. Afterwards, Fionna makes her way to New York City as a portal opens up, commencing the Xyrion Invasion. She uses her fire abilities to blast away Xyrion soldiers and save Drake. Now joined with the others as a team, Fionna helps save the city from the Xyrions and even fends them off as Drake and Jake go to shut down the generator and close the Jumpgate. After the invasion, Fionna socializes with the rest of the team, now open to trusting others, finding her place of belonging with her new friends and their newly formed team. Relationships Family Mother While Mother was not her actually mother, she did seem to raise Fionna and treated her as her own child, along with the others of Secret City. While the two of them did not always see eye-to-eye, Fionna did care about Mother greatly so much so that she even returned to Secret City despite claiming she wouldn't and did so again despite being banished by Mother. Secret City Mutants While they are not related by blood, Fionna sees the people of Secret City as her family. She even puts herself in dangerous situations to rescue them. Friends Drake At first, when meeting Drake, Fionna felt that he was trying to get in her like pretty much everyone else she had met despite helping him deal with some off-duty Infinite Darkness soldiers. Upon realizing that he is a Natural-Born Mutant, she warmed up to him pretty quickly, inviting him to Secret City and introducing him to the family, as if to make him apart of it. But when she found out he wasn't who she thought he was, she quickly turned on him, casting him out. When Drake returned to help her despite her behavior towards him, she appreciated it and grown to liking him. When they met again, Drake started acting strangely around her and, when she called him out on it, he revealed he might infatuated with her. She turned him down but Drake admitted he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted anyways. The two then settled on simply being good friends. Chester While little is known about Chester's relationship with Fionna, apparently they were close and possibly still are. Chester has an idea or was apart of Fionna's past, indicating that they've known each other for a while now. Love Interests Other Appearances Mutant Drake *The Other Kind (First Appearance) *Relationships *The Invasion Part 1 *The Invasion Part 2 Trivia *Fionna's name was inspired by Fionna from Adventure Time. **Ironically, she is more similar to Flame Princess, another character from Adventure Time. Gallery Fionna Pose.png|Fionna Fionna.png|Fionna Concept Design Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Humans Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Vigilantes Category:User:Brandon 10